A Lame Game
Vašek and Honza find themselves lost in a world of a latest trendy game, while Tomáš vainly tries to impress the others by his abilities in the game. Featuring: Vašek Jirák, Honza Dočkal / Tomáš Krákal Also appearing: Martin Hora, Tadeáš Ptáček, Klára Vršková, Patrik, Lianne Thung, Mary Stoklasová, Will, Ondřej Tesařík, mr. Bug, The Trumpet Guy Plot The episode starts in the school before the lesson has started. Vašek and Honza returned after a grievous case of rubella, being happy about finally meeting their friends again, only to find out they don't care about them at all, because they're all interested in the newest trend game called RoFL. Vašek asks Martin about what the class has been doing in their abscense, but Martin doesn't listen to him, because he's talking to Patrik about his earlier game of RoFL. Vašek then asks Tomáš about Klára, but he doesn't pay any attention to him either. Vašek and Honza then seek Klára, but she literally tells them, that she doesn't care about them if they're not talking about RoFL at all. Vašek then proclaims, that he will be seeking out people who don't care about the game, even if he would have to go through every class. Meanwhile, Tomáš is approached by Tadeáš and Will, who make fun of him from not being able to play the game well and accuse him from "feeding". Tomáš defends himself and calls himself a master at RoFL. Tadeáš then decides to play a game with him, which will make sure about his abilities. Later that day, Vašek finds several people from the school, who don't play RoFL and don't plan to. He creates a club for them all, where they can talk about normal stuff. He then notes that anyone, who will talk about RoFL will be kicked out. Ondřej Tesařík, one of the students, asks if it goes well with their rights, after what Vašek vigorously assures him, that not. At night, Tomáš plays a game of RoFL with Tadeáš and proves himself not a good player of the game. Next day, everyone in the class who plays the game laughs at him, which makes him have slight mental issues. In the breaktime, during a meeting of the Anti-RoFL club, Vašek finds out that the Trumpet Guy broke his rule by playing a video of the game during the meeting. This makes Vašek kick him out and harden the rules, after which Ondřej Tesařík once again questions his rights. While this is happening, Tomáš asks Klára if she doesn't want to play a game of RoFL with him, Klára however tells him, that she would like to, if he wouldn't "feed" so much. Tomáš, after hearing this, totally snaps and runs out of the room, screaming. Vašek goes to talk to the club, only to find out, that everyone has left. Vašek looks around the floor and finds out that the former members of the club have started their own club, which's point is to stand against his strict rules. Vašek, seeing what he has become, apologizes to everyone and they all together decide to do something against the whole situation once for all. They visit the main building of the company that created RoFL and try to talk to the manager. He tells them, that the game gives him a lot of money, to which Vašek confusedly asks how is that possible, if RoFL is a free game. The manager explains them that even though that is true, he has employed agents, who take advantage of fully dependent players and take their credit card information. The club cheers and plans to tell the class in order to make them stop playing the game. Later in the gymnasium, Vašek tells the news to the class, only to hear Tadeáš say, that they already know that and even though it's bad news, it won't stop them from playing the game. Vašek, feeling defeated, sits in his desk and asks Martin for a pen, upon realizing, that he doesn't care about him. Surprisingly enough, Martin lends him the pen saying, that the hype from RoFL has fallen and only Tadeáš along with few others plays it. Vašek is happy and remembers, he forgot to apologize to the Trumpet Guy. After he does, he starts playing his trumpet, which atracts all the students, who dance around the school. Honza asks Martin, that if nobody cares about the game anymore, if they shouldn't tell Tomáš. We see, that Tomáš has gone entirely crazy, living in the woods and talking to insects. Martin says though, that he surely will discover it by himself and continues to party. Production This is the first episode, that Michaal P'Eshek wasn't content with after it's production phase has been completed. He critized mainly his work, therefore the writing. The concept of Vašek feeling all alone in a world filled to the brim with people willing only to talk about a popular videogame was taken directly from P'Eshek's life, when he was on highschool and all of his friends all of a sudden became only able to talk about the game World of Warcraft III. This was the first episode not to feature a cold opening, which most of the episodes do. P'Eshek explained, that he feels like the big reveal of the students being dependent on a videogame should happen after the opening and he couldn't find any strong jokes in the part before that. Reception "A Lame Game" originally aired on Connectivision in the United States on May 22, 2015. It was viewed by 4,3 million viewers, according to Nielsen ratings. The episode wasn't recepted very well. Francis Goldberg from the American Critics Association disliked how neurotic Vašek got in this episode and felt like the writers were hating him, the same went for Tomáš in the episode. IGN found the Tomáš storyline funny, but disliked the rest of the episode, altough it praised the concept and the League of Legends parody. Because of this, the episode gained a 5.5 rating. Trivia * This is the first episode with updated opening. * This is the first episode in the series not to feature Martin as a main protagonist. * The episode marks the first appearance of Tadeáš. * This is also the first episode not to feature Mr. Krtek. * Events of this episode had to occur much longer after "The Most Annoying Thing in the World" * In the scene, where the wood in which Tomáš hides is shown, the bottom of the background is slightly off. Category:Episodes Category:Season one episodes Category:Episodes without cold opening